


I Get Off

by theladywinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladywinchester/pseuds/theladywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes inspiration strikes when I hear a certain song. Short little Sabriel smut piece inspired by Halestorm's "I Get Off".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get Off

Gabriel sat on one of the scarred and battered chairs in the non-descript motel room the Winchesters were calling home that evening, watching them sleep. He’d been there most of the evening, but he’d kept himself invisible so they wouldn’t know he was there. The angel did that from time to time; after all, being seen when you’re supposed to be dead kinda ruins the whole charade. It was simple enough to keep them from seeing or hearing him, and it seemed a small price to pay for a little bit of happiness.

Then, well...things had definitely changed since he’d been there for Sam’s dream a couple of weeks ago.

It had been a very ordinary night, much like this one. They’d finished a job, but it was late, so they’d eaten some take-out food of questionable character, and fell quickly asleep. It was his favorite way to look at the boys; in sleep, the lines of worry softened on their faces, their breathing was calm and peaceful. He found them beautiful like this, truly magnificent examples of his Father’s invention.

That night, he’d been trying to figure out if Dean was talking in his sleep into the pillow under his face or it was a nearby television on low volume when Gabe heard Sam start to whimper. Suspecting a nightmare, Gabe had moved to the younger man, two fingers extended and ready to soothe it away. He had watched as Sam’s hips ground into the mattress, and stopped himself. A moan escaped this time, low and rough and filled with want, and the angel pulled his hand back, knowing now it was definitely not a nightmare. He was completely unprepared, however, for what he heard next.

“Gabe…”

It was a whisper, but it was clear. Nearly biting through his lip, Gabriel had seen Sam rutting himself against the mattress slowly, still deeply asleep. The moans and grunts had been soft, interspersed with “yes” and “fuck” and more “Gabe” over and over. The angel’s dick had strained against his pants as Sam had stilled, muscles clenched, a long, low groan hissing out between his teeth as he slumped back into oblivion sated.

Tonight, that memory and more recent ones fresh in his mind, Gabriel’s eyes were glued on Sam, anticipation gleaming in those deep golden pools. His patience was rewarded soon enough. 

“Mmmmm...Gabe.”

The angel felt his pulse quicken, and he moved to sit down on the edge of Sam’s bed, keeping himself invisible. The younger Winchester started to stir in his sleep, and he watched with his lip between his teeth as Sam rolled onto his back. The sheet fell away to reveal his bare torso and tight boxer briefs, which were already tenting.

“Oh, yes, Gabe...that’s it...right there.” Sam’s voice was rough with sleep, and it sent waves of pleasure through Gabriel, straight to his groin. He started to palm his growing erection through his pants as he waited for more. He watched as Sam started to slide his hand over his bare chest, fumbling along his chiseled abs clumsily in his sleep until it found his hard-on and slid down it.

Gabe watched his brown eyes fly open as the sensation woke him from the dream. Sam didn’t move his hand from his cock as he sat up enough to check on Dean; seeing his brother was sleeping soundly with his head buried in a pillow, Sam let his head fall back and sighed. He freed his massive erection from his underwear just as Gabe did the same for himself. The angel watched with fascination as Sam tossed his underwear aside and began to stroke himself, twisting his hand and gliding a thumb over the head with each pass he made, using his other hand to massage his sack. Gabe matched him stroke for stroke.

“God, Gabe, yes, fucking yes,” Sam whispered, and Gabriel felt his pulse race even faster. This, seeing Sam fucking his own greedy fist, hearing his name drip from Sam’s lips covered in need, made him hotter than anything he’d ever experienced before. 

That is, until Sam spread his long, muscular legs, knees in the air, and let his hand drift south from his balls. The angel nearly bit through his lip as Sam rubbed a finger around the tight, puckered hole there. He had not done that the other times Gabe had watched him, and he found his rhythm on his cock faltering as the sight flooded his body with desire. He watched with wide eyes as Sam moved his finger to the slit on his dick, collected some of the fluids that had started to gather on the tip, and quickly slid the slick finger inside himself.

Sam and Gabriel both moaned loudly, then stilled in surprise and looked over to make sure Sam hadn’t woken Dean. The large shape on the other bed didn’t stir, and they breathed matching sighs of relief. Closing his eyes, Sam worked the finger in and out of himself as he stroked his cock. Almost too quietly for Gabe to hear, he started whispering to himself again.

“More, Gabe, Jesus, fuck, more” he breathed, then added a second finger. The angel’s hand sped on his dick, spurred along by Sam’s words and the sight of him tossing his head back and forth on the pillow. He worked himself harder and faster, nearly quivering with want as Sam’s voice sent shivers to all the right places.

“Fuck my tight ass, please! I need it!” 

That incredibly sinful prayer sent Gabriel over the edge hard and fast, his orgasm blindsiding him and sending all coherent thought flying out of his head while the sides of his vision went white. Chest heaving, he watched as Sam came undone in front of him, his hips arched off the bed, his mouth open in a silent scream as he continued to stroke his cock and his asshole. Finally spent, Sam collapsed to the bed and let go of himself, his breathing ragged. Gabriel could hear his name on each stuttered exhalation, praying himself for the moment to last.

He watched as the haze faded from Sam’s eyes; the alluring giant brushed his long hair back from his face as he got out of bed and retrieved his discarded underwear. Even as wrung out as he felt, Gabriel’s cock still twitched when Sam bent over in front of him to put them back on. Yawning widely, Sam got back into bed, pulling the covers over himself before falling back asleep almost immediately. Gabriel knew from experience that there wouldn’t be any more dreams tonight, but he stayed until sunrise, looking his fill to help the peace last until his next visit.


End file.
